Saving Me
by RozannaBelikoVladmire
Summary: Take a second to go back to before Lucifer fell this is the story of two angels, Leah and G were in love seperated and found themselves. the history before they came into the lives of Ben Winchester and Violet Devinette. Say it if its worth saving me.


Leah sighed as she sat under the tree by where she grew up with her sister knowing her sister was mad at her for kissing the boy she liked, but Leah had her reasons to and now just hearing the news they were sending a arch angel to cast her down from the sky throw her from the heavens for causing a uprise which she had not control over she was wrongfully blamed but no one seemed to care she at lest took the blame so her sister would be safe, and she bit her lip trying to stay strong looking over the garden they use to play in and she sighed. hearing footsteps but she didn't look up at all.

Yes Leliel was a angel and also a succubus she couldn't help it she was born that way, her twin was the same and the two of them had been with a few angels who some started to rebel and not fallow the rules but when they were caught they blamed the twins, Leah knowing her sister was the main one everyone was after found out the boy she wanted was a spy so to save her sister she mad the first move kissing him and became the one they were sending a Arch angel to come and take to be thrown from the heavens.

Belle was furious. She had seen them kiss. Hell Leah had even had the gall to do it when she knew, she knew that Belle would be there. how could she? Leah knew that Belle cared for him and now all he would wont would be her. she decided to confront her about it. She found her eventually sitting under their tree. her twin * Leah?

**Leah heard her name and she looked up at her twin not having to know that she was mad she sighed waiting for her to go off she deserved it even if she did it saving her sister from being thrown out of paradise.* yes? **

**Belle's voice was very Angry and it was easy to tell just by hearing it the extent of that anger " you betrayed me with a Kiss sister how could you?"**

**Leah Sighed and shook her head, she never meant to betray her she saved her from a fate worse then a kiss. "i know what i did, but I'd rather them come for me not you. so be mad sister as i deserve it and I'll be fallen soon enough"**

" What do you mean come for you what are you talking about? who's coming? and how does that change the fact that you stole him from me?**"**

" **you remember our messing around with Luci and his friends... they are rebelling ****and blamed you, your lover was a spy. and i did it for you. now the come for the one who caused the rebellion in hopes if they cast her aside that they will stop it in time****"**

Belle frowned looking at her sister trying to understand what she was talking about or saying for that matter still upset that she kissed Alexander the man Belle had cared for but unknowing he was in love with their younger sister. Auriella a Arch angel who was feeling betrayed but her sisters. She sent Alexander to spy on them and it was that reason Leah kissed him to try to get him form their younger sister and turn him over to her twin, but it back fired, on Leah "What? they cant come for you or me? Luci is the one who calls others to arms. I ... Who is coming for you?" Belle questioned and Leah sighed.

" **i am not sure but our sister and your lover turned us in. and probably a arch angel. so you see i did it to save you **"

"why would Auriella and Alexander do this? just because we were with Luci and his followers does not mean we are responsible?" Belle said falling to her knees finding out shew as going to lose her twin forever. "you cant let them take you"

" **i don't know why, i just was told my time is limited. and i convinced them it was a my fault to save you.. i kissed him because i had to make him listen long enough to save you."Leah sighed and looked at her sister " i have no choice they are coming soon."**

Belle shook her head " no they cant the arch angels have to know that your not.." She lowered her head

"* don't... Leah we need to tell them about Luci we cant let them take you."

Leah sighed knowing it was a losing battle "** your forgetting Luci is a arch now they believe each other before anyone else. if he says i am to blame.. then for me they come. and if they send me out they will stop i cant let them do it to you. I'd let them if it saves you "**

"No Luci said he loved us he would never betray you* Belle shaking her head again unable to accept this at all. "they cant the others will hear me. The other arches will believe me**"**

"**: i don't have much time... we are seven days from the hall of judgment and i have eight days left meaning they already sent who was coming for me and shall be here tonight****" Leah said as much as it hurt she accepted the fate she had now, knowing some how if she was the one blamed her sister would be safe until they saw the truth knowing Lucifer would slip up again and when he did they would see their wrong in it. **

Belle clenches her hands in the dirt and then looks at her sister " no i will come with you and stand by you Leah"

" no love i want you to stay you have done no wrong, and i took full blame for this, i told them it was me, i protected you. no reason why we both should be thrown out... of our home. you know the truth and i need you here to tell them when Lucifer slips up again, you have to tell them the truth. make them see the wrong in it. please belle.."

Belle shakes her head " I don't want to loose you Leah you are like part of me. But i will stay and watch and make sure Lucifer falls."

Leah looked at her sister and could see the pain and hurt in her eyes, it was breaking her heart to have to leave the one person who understood her, who was so much like her. But she couldn't let her twin suffer her fate. "i know love your part of me too but you have to make sure they see the truth."

" I will sister i will just... " Belle bites her lip and looks at her " I want you to kiss me good bye"

Leah looked at her nodded she knew that her sister loved her, the two of them had been threw a lot and drawn to each other yes but what did it matter no one understood them like they did each other. " **thank you sister. and forgive me." Leah wraps her arms around her and kisses her. "i will miss you so much Belle."**

**Belle **** closes her eyes and kisses her back. "I will miss you more sister" **

**Leah looked at her and could tell the sadness It was enough to make her want to cry and fight this, but she knew it wouldn't do good just be wrong and make her sister fall in the end. She had to protect her sister. She wanted to reasure her sister some how "****we will always be sisters and i will see you again i promise... you have part of me they can never take away from us. " She looked at her sister knowing she was ****close to tears. Leah was about to cry herself.**

"**always and we will be together soon i know it in my heart"**

**Leah smiled at her sister and nodded. "**** yes trust your heart love. always trust it. you know I'll be in it and with you and you will be my angel watching over me until we can be together again" She said biting her lip he own words killing her as it was breaking her down and she wanted to cry her eyes out. But she knew that it would **

Belle bit her lip holding her emotions not crying but it was clear to Leah that she wanted to. Leah couldn't blame her she wanted to cry as well. "yes your angel"

Leah smiled. "be strong ok? for me? until we met again " She said knowing she was going to end up crying soon and she needed her sister to be strong and brave she didn't want her crying for her.

"I will if you can do this for me then i can be strong for you"

Leah smiled at her sisters words they were just what she needed to hear, that she would be strong for her and not worry about her though she knew it would end up being a act and all of that would change soon enough as was gone and her sister was watching her from the heavens.

Belle shook her head and she knew what she would do about this. she was going to go and talk to Lucifer she couldn't stand back and let her fall as she left the garden she saw him. It had to be everyone knew Gamory's reputation it made sense they would trust him with the task of killing her sister she looked away and kept walking. There was nothing more she could do, her sister was going to taken and she had to act fast if she was going to save her twin.

**Leah was worried about leaving her sister but knew it was best. she wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed closing her eyes knowing her time was almost gone and she would be gone she sighed waiting****. Knowing she had seconds left knowing that her time was almost up and she would be stuck with her fate being thrown aside a fallen angel and never to be allowed back in heaven. Well so be it she was ready for her fate she was ready to go. She knew she wasn't alone though a feeling of someone watching her yet she didn't seem to move at all.**


End file.
